


Blurred Lines

by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup
Summary: Detective Naruto Uzumaki is having a hard time staying focused at work due to an elusive, dark-haired beauty. NaruHina. TWO-Shot. Modern AU.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 67
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a smutty little one-shot in honor of Naruto's birthday! (10/10)
> 
> Hinata is pretty OOC in this story, but it's all in good fun. Also, if you're looking for tender NaruHina lovemaking, then I don't think this fic is for you lol. Anyway, enjoy!

The sound of clinking crystal glasses, polite laughter, and smooth classical music filled the space. Naruto tugged uncomfortably at his bow tie, blue eyes scanning the room. The wealthy and powerful patrons mingled around the gallery seemingly more interested in bragging about their assets than actually admiring the art on display.

He snagged a champagne flute off a passing waiter's tray and took a swig. It was going to be a long night of shallow chit chat. He figured he deserved it.

He needed to remain vigilant of any suspicious activity, but one glass would be fine. He was supposed to be blending in after all.

Despite its extensive security, the Konoha Gallery of Fine Art was always a mark for white-collar criminals, especially so when new exhibits were being moved in and out. These black-tie pre-opening events offered an exclusive sneak peek of the new exhibits for the ultra-wealthy donors.

But it wasn't uncommon for thieves to use the opportunity to scout the security of the displays or mingle with potential buyers of their stolen artwork.

Chills ran down Naruto's spine as a feather-light touch skated across his back. He jerked at the unexpected sensation, turning around to find _her_ already snatching the drink from his hand.

Her opal eyes danced with amusement as she lifted the glass to her painted lips and took a sip of bubbly. Naruto didn't say a word as he stared her down. She was unfazed by his glare as she swallowed the champagne and sighed in satisfaction.

"You look so sexy in that tux," she purred. Her fingers slid over his lapel, critical eyes inspecting the quality. "How can you afford designer on a detective's salary?"

Naruto swallowed a nervous lump as wide blue eyes darted around the room to assess if anyone heard her break his cover. When he returned his gaze to her she wore a mischievous smile, her hand still resting on his chest.

He stole back his glass of champagne and took another swig, noting the red print on the rim left behind by her plump lips.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Naruto frowned, his watchful gaze fixed on the gallery patrons ambling about.

The question was rhetorical. He knew she was there to distract him. He couldn't afford to lose focus.

"What ever do you mean?" she replied innocently as her hand traveled up from his chest to his neck with a seductively light touch. Naruto tried his best to remain stoic, but it was getting harder and harder as her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck and softly scratched his scalp. "You know I love priceless art."

Her sultry whisper, the soft stroke of her fingertips, the plunging neckline of her silky, black curve-hugging dress.

This woman was the devil.

Naruto looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. "I know you love _stealing_ priceless art," he retorted.

The corner of her red lips twitched up with a hint of mirth. "Allegedly."

"Allegedly", he begrudgingly repeated. Naruto had still yet to put together adequate evidence for an arrest and Hinata loved to rub it in his face.

He knew he should be watching the room, but he was trapped in the heat of her pale gaze.

"What do you want?" Naruto breathed, his voice sounding raspy even to his own ears.

Hinata's free hand unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket before sneaking underneath. Her palm skimmed over his stomach before resting on the center of his chest.

She smirked at the way he reflexively tensed his muscles. Naruto hated how responsive his body was to her touch.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinata purred. "I want _you_."

His grip on her waist tightened at her bold declaration. When he even put his hand there was a blur, but he could feel the swell of her hip through the silky fabric of her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties.

His obvious arousal strained against his pants, tempting him to slip his hand in the thigh-high slit of her dress and caress her smooth milky skin.

Somehow he maintained his composure enough to bite out, "one day I'm going to arrest you, ya know?"

Hinata leaned in closer and whispered, "how about you just handcuff me to your bed and fuck me instead?"

Naruto clenched his teeth to hold back a groan.

" _Fuck."_ He heard Shikamaru grumble through his earpiece.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on his shoulders. She was definitely and purposefully distracting him. And worse, a van full of his colleagues were seated outside the gallery listening to their entire conversation.

When he met her mischievous lavender gaze, he realized she had whispered directly into the microphone taped to his chest, hidden underneath his shirt. She must have felt he was wearing a wire when she ran her hand over his chest.

She was messing with him. She was _always_ messing with him.

Naruto released her hip and put his hand over his chest to muffle the mic. "Quit trying to be cute with me," he growled, annoyance laced in his voice.

Hinata pressed her body fully against his. He inhaled sharply as her hip rubbed against his aching hardness. "Don't pretend you don't want me," she warned.

"That was a one-time lapse in judgment," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Oh really?" Hinata hummed. "You're gonna hurt my feelings saying stuff like that. You know, every time I touch myself now, I imagine it's your tongue making me —"

Naruto loudly cleared his throat. Nervous blue eyes pointed to where his hand still covered his mic. Her wicked smile told him she hoped someone on his team heard.

"Do you have buyers here?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation in a more appropriate direction. There were a few here that his team had been suspicious of.

"All you do is talk about work," Hinata pouted.

His brow furrowed when her gaze flickered behind him momentarily, and her grip on him slowly started to soften.

Naruto peeked over his shoulder to see what caught her attention, but everything looked the same as it had before she consumed his consciousness. He turned back to her when her warmth noticeably disappeared.

"How about you come find me when you decide to stop being such a boring suit." She slipped away from him, trying to escape into the crowd, but he caught her by the wrist.

"I'm done with your games," Naruto growled. Unperturbed, she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Hinata stepped closer, invading his personal space again. Her hand cradled his jaw as she pressed her lips against his in a soft peck.

"Oh, we're just getting started, baby." Her whispered words ghosting over his now red-stained lips.

She gave him a saucy wink as she slowly retreated. Naruto clenched his fist, mentally berating himself for not putting up more of a fight. He's supposed to be working, observing every little incident at tonight's event, and yet he fell into her trap like a horny fucking teenager.

" _What the fuck just happened in there?_ " Shikamaru's voice spoke in his ear.

"Nothing... it's fine," Naruto grumbled in reply.

Hinata expertly weaved through the crowd, sparking up small conversations and passing out compliments with a practiced smile. She spotted Kiba giving her their signal and they were out of the building before anyone was the wiser.

"You finished casing the place?" she asked, as Kiba roughly sketched a diagram on the small pad he pulled out of his pocket.

"Yeah, you finish dry humping that detective?!" Kiba asked with a teasing grin.

"Ha. Ha." Hinata let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I can't believe you have the hots for a fucking fed," Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "He is literally out to get us."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Hinata shrugged with forced nonchalance. The pair slipped into a discreet sedan parked in an alley with Shino at the wheel.

Kiba burst out laughing. "Yeah, but I don't think that saying implies getting in your enemy's pants!"

"Shut up already!" Hinata huffed, heat spreading across her cheeks.

Kiba opened his mouth to continue his onslaught of teasing remarks, but Shino interjected. "Please, let's not fight. We should not question Hinata's methods as long as they are effective."

* * *

Naruto marched into work on Monday morning, blue eyes brimming with determination. "Go get me the files for every cold case involving Hinata Hyuuga and bring them to my office," he snapped at the nearest intern.

He stepped into his office and threw his suit jacket on the back of the chair before he began rolling up his sleeves. Naruto had already been mentally listing off the cases he knew had the highest likelihood of busting her since he got on the train that morning, but he needed to get some caffeine in his system before he really dove in.

A knock against frosted glass drew his attention to the door. There was no way that intern was that quick, there were at least a dozen unsolved cases involving Hinata.

Instead, Naruto found Detective Shikamaru standing in the doorway. "Don't you think it's a little early to be harassing the interns?" he quipped before taking a sip of his coffee.

Naruto shot him a warning look that told his partner he wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"So is this about what happened this weekend?" Shikamaru guessed with a raised brow.

"I swear I'm going to bust that bitch. She just..." An unwelcome feeling stirred in his pants as Naruto's brain supplied him with memories of Hinata on her knees before him choking on his hard cock with so much enthusiasm. The sound of her pleasured moans echoed in his mind. "She just...ugh!"

Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair. That woman was actually haunting him, and the only solution he could think of was to lock her in jail where she belonged.

He was the deputy chief of his division, he couldn't be lusting over an actual criminal!

"I get it," Shikamaru nodded. "It's troublesome the way Hyuuga is always slipping through our fingers. But why do I get the sense that it's personal for you?"

Naruto clenched his teeth unwilling to admit the full truth. "If she wants to play, I'll play."

The intern interrupted before Shikamaru could decrypt what Naruto meant by such a comment.

"Here you go, boss," Konohamaru said, handing Naruto a hefty stack of case files. "Also, I'd be happy to assist you in reviewing them! If you'd like that is. I just think it'd be a great opportunity for me to learn."

"Fine, sure. You can stay," Naruto muttered and Konohamaru's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning as he took a seat at the small conference table in Naruto's office.

"I'll help, too," Shikamaru told him, swiping a file off the top of the stack. There was an air of suspicion in his dark eyes. "You'd tell me if something happened between you and Hyuuga, right?"

"Yeah," he answered immediately, but the lie felt heavy on his tongue.

Naruto glanced at Konohamaru flipping through the case files. The kid practically idolized him, there was no way he was going to admit his blunder in front of him.

But he really shouldn't have expected it would be that easy with Shikamaru. The man's perception and deduction ability were what made him such a great detective.

"You know I heard what she said to you at the Konoha Gallery event."

* * *

After her morning jog through Senju Park, Hinata rested in a shady patch of grass and began to stretch. Keeping her muscles lean and limber definitely helped in her line of work.

She bopped her head to the pop music blasting through her headphones. Well, she was until her phone ringing so rudely interrupted her favorite part.

"What's up, Shino?" Hinata answered.

" _I have an assignment for you if you're up for it._ "

Shino knew she was always up for anything, so it must be risky for him to preface with that. "What does it entail?"

" _Are you willing to stroll up into your boyfriend's office?_ " She heard Kiba snicker.

Was he being serious? Shino wanted her to just go walk into the headquarters of Fire Country's Bureau of Investigation?!

"Why?" Hinata heard herself saying.

" _Since_ _Detective Uzumaki was at the Konoha Gallery opening, they must have some idea about our next mark. If you could go into their office and drop a few of my bugs, we can listen in on their conversations and see if they are onto us or if it was just a precautionary measure,"_ Shino explained.

"I see," she hummed. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Naruto exhaled a frustrated sigh as he tossed another file to the side. He picked up his near-empty cup of instant ramen and drank the remaining broth. They had been pouring over the details of each case hoping something would stick, but no luck so far.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The sound of her voice nearly made Naruto's heart stop. His attention jerked toward the door to find Hinata Hyuuga leaning up against the doorframe wearing a tight but professionally cut navy blue dress. His palm twitched imagining her lying and flirting her way into their very secure office building.

"No fucking way," Shikamaru muttered, staring at her in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Konohamaru whispered.

Naruto stood up from his chair, glaring as she walked around his office, her fingers skating over his bookshelf. "What are you doing here, Hinata?"

She pulled a book off the shelf, flipping through a few pages before peeking up at the dumbfounded men.

"I came to see you, of course, Naruto. You know I just can't stay away," Hinata replied with a teasing smile. She closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Great, well you're just in time to turn yourself in! I finally found something that's actually going to stick," Naruto bluffed, picking up the first folder he saw.

Hinata smirked like she didn't believe him for a single second.

"Oh I'll turn myself in..." she began as she sauntered over to Naruto's desk. She bent over, resting her chest on the surface with her hands behind her back. Her dress rode up ever so slightly, giving a peek at her upper thighs where her stockings ended, as she wiggled her round bottom in his direction. "But only if my punishment is being spanked by _you_."

Naruto's face grew hot from embarrassment or anger or maybe a little bit of both. Konohamaru was blushing and staring at his feet. And for once in his life, Shikamaru had been stunned speechless.

"Don't hold back now, you know I like it rough," she purred, making direct eye contact with Naruto. He swallowed nervously, resisting the urge to tug at his collar to relieve some of the heat boiling under his skin.

He felt Shikamaru's suspicious gaze shift to him and then he really started sweating.

She was messing with him. She was _always_ messing with him.

He needed to end this little game of hers. Naruto grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up to stand. "Get out!" he sneered right in her face.

But the teasing smile never left her lips.

Hinata grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "You're right, baby. I know you're _soo busy_ catching bad guys or whatever, so let's pick this back up at your place later tonight?"

"You don't know where I fucking live," he retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. She always seemed to know what buttons to press to get him riled up.

"You should assume I know everything about you, Naruto." She was so close he could feel her breath against his lips. The heat between them was palpable.

His breath was heavy and his pulse was racing as they glared at each other in a silent competition for dominance. He was consumed by the warring desires to throw her down on his desk and fuck her or throw her out the fucking window. He had never met a woman so infuriating.

But then her pale gaze slid to the side he remembered they weren't alone.

"And Shikamaru. And even Konohamaru."

"Wait, me too?!" Konohamaru sounded way too flattered to be acknowledged by a criminal.

"I don't believe you," Naruto replied, calling her bluff.

"Alright, well I guess I'll take that as an invitation to prove it to you."

"Stop it." Naruto was sick and tired of her stupid mind games and her attempts to embarrass him in front of his colleagues. "You're leaving."

He momentarily considered having Konohamaru escort her out, but he knew his poor intern would melt under her womanly charms. Then there was another part of him that wouldn't admit he hated the idea of her coming on to someone else.

He had to take care of her himself.

Naruto dragged her out of his office toward the front door. His iron grip still holding firmly to her arm.

Chief Kakashi stepped out of his office in time to spot Naruto pulling a dark-haired woman, who looked oddly like the infamous art thief Hinata Hyuuga, into the elevator. He glanced over to Shikamaru and Konohamaru who were watching the scene unfold from the doorway of Naruto's office.

"That wasn't who I think it was, was it?" Kakashi asked with a furrowed brow.

"It was," Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

A frustrated Naruto grumbled to himself as he fumbled with his keys in front of the door of his apartment. He wasted an entire day combing through old cases only for the result to remain the same.

Hinata and her accomplices were good. Never leaving a trace. It was maddening when he knew it was her, and yet protocol and the burden of proof prevented him from acting on it.

He walked into his modest home and tossed his keys on the coffee table as he slipped off his shoes. He lazily strolled through the living room and into the kitchen, peering into his fridge at the unimpressive selection.

Blue eyes narrowed when he noticed that his newly purchased six-pack of beers had two bottles missing. Naruto stood up and closed the fridge, paranoia setting in as he surveyed his apartment.

He lived alone. Nothing else seemed to be out of place. His door had been locked when he came in.

Then he noticed it...

The light in his bedroom was on.

Naruto cautiously padded down the hallway, careful not to make a single sound. He pushed the door open only for his worst fear to be confirmed.

Sitting on top of his unmade bed was Hinata wearing nothing but a pair of knee-high socks and one of _his_ button-up shirts.

He was too shocked to speak.

"Finally, you're home!" Hinata called the moment she spotted him in the doorway. "Do you always work this late? No wonder you're so uptight."

She spoke like it was the most casual thing for her to be in his home, in his bed no less!

Naruto slowly blinked at her, willing her not to be real. At his prolonged silence, a naughty smile spread across her full lips, like this reaction was what she intended from the very start.

"By the way, I think it's adorable you like craft beer," she said before taking a sip from his missing bottle. Then set it down next to another empty one on his nightstand.

He didn't even get the chance to wonder how much of his apartment Hinata went through beyond his refrigerator before she asked, "So, what should we do tonight?"

"What the—?! When!? How?!" The words just erupted from his throat. He had a million questions all competing for priority in his jumbled brain.

"You invited me over."

"No, I fucking didn't!" Naruto raised his voice, appalled by her ridiculous claim. "You obviously picked the lock! I could arrest you for breaking and entering!"

"Oh, but I don't think you will," Hinata teased, mischief sparkling in her opal eyes. She slipped off the bed and sauntered toward him.

Naruto was embarrassed that his initial reaction was to step back in an attempt to get away from her, only for his back to hit the wall.

"You know, I think Shikamaru knows about us," she said as she stood in front of him, her hands reaching up to loosen his tie.

"There is no _us_ ," Naruto muttered between clenched teeth.

Hinata just smirked at his denial. "I think he could tell how desperately you want me."

He grabbed her wrists to halt her movements. "Stop it! You're not the one in control here."

"Oh really?" she chuckled. "I beg to differ." Her fingers reached to skate over his jaw in a teasingly soft touch.

In an instant, he reversed their position pushing her back against the wall and pinning her hands above their heads to prevent her from touching him again.

"I said stop it!" Naruto growled. His patience wearing thin.

Pale eyes widened, her lips parted and panting. Finally, he felt like he was the one to catch her off guard.

"So what are you going to do to me now?" Hinata breathed. He observed her flushed cheeks and hazy, lust-filled eyes. Her pebbled nipples peaked through the pale blue fabric of his stolen shirt.

Was she actually that turned on by him?

He met her half-lidded stare as she bit her lip in anticipation of his next move. Naruto always felt like he was at her mercy and now the power had shifted back in his favor.

He should call the police.

He should take this very convenient opportunity to finally arrest her.

And yet...

Naruto leaned forward pushing his knee to the wall between her legs. His weight pinning her fully to the surface. He could feel her full breasts against his chest as she heaved shallow breaths.

His lips ghosted over her ear. "Is this what you came here for, Hinata?"

The feeling of his warm breath sent pleasant chills down her spine. Hinata exhaled a soft moan as her eyes rolled back and her head tilted to the side, exposing her neck to his hungry lips.

All thoughts of professional responsibilities had been thrown out the window, his mind could only focus on the taste of her skin and the thrill of her pulse racing underneath his lips. He trailed soft kisses and playful nips across her jaw and down the smooth column of her neck. He smirked against her skin as her needy whimpers grew louder and Hinata began rubbing herself against his knee, desperate for relief.

Naruto grabbed both her slim wrists in one hand to free his wandering fingers. She kept her arms up, not even attempting to break free from his grasp. She seemed all too happy to be his captive.

He traced her hardened nipples through her shirt with feather-light touches that make her shudder before palming her breasts. Her back bowed as he squeezed her generous mounds with a less than gentle touch. His fingertips then skated down over her thigh, nearing her center.

"Please," she sighed as he skimmed over the lace that covered her womanhood. He was drunk on the power she offered and the way she begged for his touch.

He didn't torture her for long, slipping his hand into the front of her panties, a barely-there, lacey little number. Midnight blue, so dark it made her porcelain skin look even more creamy. Her breath hitched as his thick finger easily slid between her damp folds.

Naruto had to hold back a groan, practically dizzy from how aroused and ready she was before he even really touched her. He traced teasing circles around her entrance before dipping inside. Letting out a sultry sigh, Hinata tried to spread her legs wider to welcome his intrusion.

With her feminine honey coating his fingers, his mind went numb. A second finger joined the first, repeatedly plunging inside her wet heat, before sliding up to massage her clit.

"Ooh~" she mewled, rocking her hips against his exploring digits in a silent plea for more.

She whimpered in protest when he removed his hand from her panties. His fingers, still soaked in the heady smell of her juices, made quick work of his belt and unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to unceremoniously slip down his thighs.

With her arms still pinned above her head by his firm grasp, Hinata watched him with hungry, lust clouded eyes as he pulled out his hard cock. He sighed out a shuddering breath as he stroked his length a few times in preparation.

She practically salivated at the sight of his evident arousal. A mischievous little smile tugged at her lips, Naruto could deny it all day and night, but she always knew he couldn't resist her.

He was so impatient, he didn't even bother taking her panties off, instead just pulling them to the side to align himself at her entrance. Hinata lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist to grant him better access. He teased her, softly dragging the head of his cock over her wet center and coating it in her silky essence.

They moaned in unison when he finally tilted his hips forward and sheathed himself inside of her wet heat. For a moment they stood there, foreheads leaning on one another. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

With a furrowed brow, Naruto began pulling out before pushing back in. She rolled her hips at a leisurely pace, meeting each of his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby," Hinata groaned, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You feel... so... good~"

He exhaled a sigh, he hated how good it felt to be buried in her tight core, her moist walls clenching around his member. He gripped the thigh wrapped around his waist with bruising pressure, willing himself not to come too soon.

Gradually his pace began to quicken until he gave up on pinning her hands above her head, deciding instead to grab her standing leg. Naruto lifted her, spreading her legs wide so he could sink deeper into her slick warmth.

Her hands slipped into his blonde hair firmly pulling him toward her eager mouth. There was a desperate urgency in their kiss that made it sloppy. The mingling of hot breath. Her biting his lower lip. Tongues sliding over one another, the lingering taste of his favorite craft beer, and completely sinful indulgence.

Naruto swallowed every moan, every pleasured cry that escaped her lips, as he pounded into her rough and relentlessly until she was practically putty in his hands. A hanging picture fell off the wall and clattered to the ground, but neither of them even spared a glance in its direction. He hated how her presence demanded his full attention and consumed his every thought.

How did this happen? How did Hinata Hyuuga breaking into his home turn into a semi-clothed impatient fuck up against his bedroom wall?!

He hated how he could practically feel Shikamaru's disapproving glare, but he was too far gone. A tinge of guilt and shame nagged in the back of his mind. He felt like a drug addict that relapsed, but he had already taken the hit so might as well ride out the high while he still could.

And god damn, what an addictive drug Hinata Hyuuga was.

Naruto blindly kicked off his pants that were pooled around his ankles, readjusted his grip on her thighs, and ventured over to his bed, tossing her down on the messy sheets. He stood over her near the edge of the bed, making silent, heated eye contact as he loosened his tie and dropped in on the ground.

Slowly, Hinata wet her lips and slipped off her panties. Propped up on her elbows, she beckoned him with one finger to come closer. He hated the naughty, lustful look in her opal eyes and the way she so easily put him under her spell.

A knee rested on the edge of the bed as he crawled over her. She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to meet her as she thrust her lips to his once more. One hand planted itself on the bed to support his weight, the other tangled in the inky blue hair at her nape, pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance.

When they pulled away for a quick breath, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged it off his shoulders. Naruto gasped when she grabbed his dick, stroking it up and down before realigning it with her entrance. Not a question, but a demand that he give her more. He hated that he was too weak to resist.

"I hate you," he affirmed, staring down at her flushed face, her indigo hair splayed around her head.

Hinata let out a breathy laugh, "oh I don't think you do."

"You're a liar, and a thief, and a conniving fucking bitch," Naruto seethed. "Ahh!~" His rant distracted by the sensual movement of her tracing his painful hard member over her wet slit. He was desperate to sink back into the warmth of her tight pussy, and the teasing smirk on her lips told him she knew it.

Who was he really trying to convince with his declaration? Her… _or himself_?

Hinata leaned in close, her hot breath fanned over his neck. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," she purred, before softly nibbling on his earlobe. An angry growl rumbled in his chest.

She was messing with him. She was _always_ messing with him.

He thrust into her hard, making Hinata moan loudly and throw her head back into messy blankets. His mouth took advantage of her exposed neck, planting wet kisses and roughly sucking on her pulse. Her fingers tangled in his hair, scratching at his scalp as he slammed into her with animalistic fervor.

Naruto decided he was sick of her shirt obstructing his access to her huge, delicious tits. He ripped the shirt open, tearing a few buttons, but his lust overshadowed any care for how he ruined one of his favorite work shirts. His hungry lips travel south, ravishing her breasts and eliciting murmured curses and praises.

"Ahh… Ohh… Naru..to~"

The sweet sound of his name on her breathless voice, the desire that oozed out of every syllable, the way her core clenched around his length was enough to make his pace falter.

Hinata immediately sensed the effect her words had and decided to torture him. A breathy moan of his name against his ear went straight to his dick and he stilled, gripping her hips and trying to regain his composure.

"Can you not keep up, baby?" she smirked, grinding her hips against his in temptation.

With his head hung, his eyes clenched shut, Naruto tried to think of anything but the heaven that was being buried inside her. He attempted to halt her movements and muttered, "shut up."

"Are you gonna come inside me?" she taunted. "Do you love my pussy that much, baby?"

"Shut up!" he growled. He hated that what she said was true and unconsciously disguised his self-loathing as anger.

She opened her mouth like she was going to continue goading him and Naruto surprised himself when he wrapped his hand around her throat.

They made tense, heated eye contact and for a moment he worried he might see fear in her eyes. But instead, her hand gripped his wrist, not to pull him away but almost to keep him there.

She rocked her hips against him, encouraging him to continue. Instinctively his pace picked up and he thrust into her while his rough hand softly choked her. Hinata took shuddering breaths, her pale eyes half-lidded, but she moaned even louder than before when he sunk deep inside her.

Naruto hadn't expected it would be so… well, _hot_ watching Hinata, someone who thrived on control, so helplessly writhe underneath him. Her breathless affirmations and pleasured cries turning him on even more than before. His grip unconsciously tightened as he pounded into her hard and deep.

He could easily hurt her and yet she weirdly trusted him not to.

The intimacy of her complete surrender was too much for him to contemplate in the heat of the moment, he only knew it made him uncomfortable. He let go of her and she gasped out a big breath.

Naruto leaned over her, softly kissing her throat in apology. He could feel the small rumble of a laugh in her chest like maybe she thought he was being silly. And maybe he was, but he couldn't even begin to sort out his feelings for the dark-haired beauty beneath him.

His musings were interrupted by an involuntary groan of gratification as her nails dragged down the bare skin of his back. "Don't slow down now, baby," Hinata husked. "I'm so close."

He could tell her body was growing more tense, just aching for release. She gripped his dick so firmly, each slide into her warm clutch was tighter than the last. The corner of his mouth curved up, he knew what she needed to push her over the edge.

Naruto reached between their sweat-slicked bodies and ran his thumb over her swollen clit. The breathless moan that escaped her lips was intoxicating and made his cock even more eager to please.

Her nails bit into his shoulders and her breathing grew more erratic. Lusty blue eyes watched as her face contorted in pleasure as he plunged inside her, deep and slow, steady with the rhythm of his thumb circling over her clit.

"Ahh~" she cried, her back arching into him as her orgasm washed over her.

He could feel her muscles flutter around him, milking his dick. It was hot, wet ecstasy.

"Fuck," Naruto grunted as her climax sparked his own. He was so drunk on pleasure and Hinata's body, he didn't even think to pull out, instead he came inside the warmth of her tight pussy.

He almost collapsed on top of her, as if his release zapped all the energy from his body. Hinata laid boneless beneath him, eyes closed and lips parted. A glow of satisfaction on her rosy cheeks.

Naruto didn't know what compelled him to brush her indigo bangs to the side and place a soft kiss on her forehead, but he didn't question it.

He took a moment to mentally collect himself after the most gratifying orgasm in recent memory and rolled off of her. Naruto laid on his back, his forearm rested over his eyes as he attempted to catch his breath. His rapid heartbeat eventually began to slow.

After the adrenaline from their passionate fuck fizzled out, the day's exhaustion hit Naruto like a truck, and he nodded off in a matter of minutes.

Naruto woke to the sound of his phone alarm blaring. He reached over to his nightstand only to find his phone wasn't plugged in, instead, it sat among the pile of his discarded pants on the floor. He was suddenly reminded of the previous night's events and jerked his head to look at the other side of his bed.

It was empty, save for a small note that read: thanks for the good time ♡

He crumpled the note in his fist and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair with a frustrated sigh. He spent the rest of his morning mentally berating himself for having been so stupid.

Okay, so maybe it was a two-time lapse in judgment.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the last several weeks Naruto compiled all the information available surrounding the Konoha Gallery heist and the whereabouts of the very elusive Hinata Hyuuga.

On a blank space in his office wall, Naruto had taped up photos of every stolen item, diagrams of the exhibit even highlighting every possible exit. A list with every security guard that worked at the museum (their names crossed off after they'd been interviewed) and prints of any suspicious security footage from that night.

He also included cutouts of newspaper articles about the robbery, especially ones that detailed the stolen items and their potential value on the black market. Sticky notes littered every empty space with dates of possible sightings of Hinata since the incident, as well as probable aliases and hideouts.

But she was still nowhere to be found.

Being suspected of several high-profile crimes had landed her on a no-fly list that restricted her passport, which meant in the very least, Hinata was somewhere in Fire Country. But _where_?

Naruto swore he was going to go cross-eyed from the amount of time he spent staring at that fucking wall, but he was determined to find Hinata.

Part of which was fueled by their personal… _connection_? He still had a hard time defining what type of relationship they shared; no word seemed to adequately capture the complexities. The other part was fueled by guilt. He didn't tell anyone Hinata broke into his apartment just two weeks before the heist, because that would lead to a lot of questions he wasn't comfortable or prepared to answer.

But if he had arrested her then, then maybe he could've prevented the robbery altogether.

Naruto had to constantly remind himself that there was no point dwelling on a past he couldn't change. All he could do now was put together a solid case and finally arrest Hinata.

Alone in his office, he sat in one of the chairs at his small conference table, leaning back with his feet propped up on another. He absently chewed his thumbnail as he stared at the wall and reviewed everything they had learned since the Konoha Gallery heist almost four months ago.

Hinata had two known associates. One of which seemed to always be hooded and wearing sunglasses. He was careful around cameras and seemingly well versed in avoiding facial recognition software. He was seen much less frequently than the others, which might suggest he worked in the background, maybe providing some kind of technical support or as a fence for the stolen art.

The other took weeks of digging, but Naruto was finally able to identify him. Kiba Inuzuka. Who would've thought being a responsible pet owner would get him found?

He obviously tried to be careful, using a different alias whenever he went to the vet or groomers, but he always left his dog's name the same. Tracing back to his original adoption papers, Inuzuka used his full legal name. And even better, the dog was microchipped, which meant as long as Inuzuka had the dog with him, they could track him as well.

Naruto was in the midst of planning to confront him. Kiba seemed to be much more visible than Hinata these days, which was definitely out of the ordinary. For the most part, Hinata wasn't typically that hard to find. Her morning jog through Senju Park seemed to include the section right in front of the Bureau's headquarters.

Naruto honestly thought that was a taunt personally for him, that she was right there, but still out of his reach.

Over the last several weeks all of her usual movements unexpectedly changed. Then one day, she just up and vanished. It was as if she suddenly wasn't as confident in flaunting herself in front of him anymore. But her cocky attitude must have diminished for a reason.

Naruto could only hope it was because she made a mistake during the Konoha Gallery heist, one that she knew would get her busted, he just needed to figure out what.

"You have been staring at that wall nonstop for weeks." Naruto jolted at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, too lost in his own thoughts to have noticed his colleague enter his office. "You are seriously obsessed," he added, seemingly half in concern, half in jest.

"I'm just doing my job," Naruto grumbled, his eyes still fixed on the wall. "Hinata is the prime suspect of a theft that cost the biggest art gallery in Fire Country over seventy-five million."

"Well, that and she dumped you," Shikamaru teased.

Naruto shot a mean glare over his shoulder as his colleague innocently sipped at his coffee. "You're not funny."

* * *

The day wasn't particularly sunny, but Naruto donned a pair of sunglasses as he sat inconspicuously on a park bench. His arm rested casually against the backrest as he munched on a bagel from the cart a few paces away. His phone was out, but he wasn't looking at it. Instead, his hidden blue gaze was observing every passerby across the street.

A smile stretched his lips when he finally spotted his target, walking into the dog groomers, right on time. Naruto stood up and trashed the rest of his bagel before crossing the street. He removed his sunglasses and slipped them into his breast pocket.

Impatient to confront him, Naruto took a brief glance through the front window of the shop, he couldn't help but roll his eyes watching as the target leaned against the counter, undoubtedly flirting with the receptionist.

Finally, when he walked out of the groomers, his big white dog in tow, Naruto stepped in front of him, intentionally blocking his path.

He watched as Kiba's eyes filled with recognition, he was obviously well aware of who Naruto was. But the man plastered on a fake smile and offered a polite, "excuse me."

He attempted to sidestep Naruto, but he blocked his path again. "Kiba Inuzuka?" he asked. "I have some questions for you."

"And if I'm busy?"

Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and flashed his detective's badge. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Kiba glanced at his dog then exhaled a sigh. "Fine then."

"Where's Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Hmm… Hinata… _Hyuuga_ , you said?" Kiba tilted his head to the side, feigning confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name."

"Well let me give you a refresher," Naruto frowned. "You robbed the Konoha Gallery of Fine Art together four months ago."

Kiba chuckled, seemingly amused by Naruto's aggravated claim. "That's quite the allegation Detective, do you have anything to back it up?"

Naruto pursed his lips. He didn't have anything concrete to arrest Kiba for and he obviously knew that or else this would be an entirely different conversation.

"Cool, well I'll be going then," Kiba said, but before he could even take two steps Naruto grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Where is she?" He bit out each word, his patience growing thin.

Inuzuka's dog picked up on the hostility and began growling at Naruto, but Kiba still wore the same amused smile. He put his hand out in front of the dog signaling him to calm down. "Hush Akamaru, he's not going to do anything that might tarnish the sterling reputation of Konoha's finest." His challenging gaze turned to Naruto before asking, "Now would you?"

Naruto's frustrated grip tightened around Kiba's bicep, "just answer the question."

"You seem pretty worked up Detective, did she dump you or something?"

He suddenly let go of Kiba's arm as if it had burnt him. Wide blue eyes stared at him in shocked confusion, he knew the man was joking but that didn't help prevent the heat that bloomed across Naruto's cheeks.

How many people were aware of his… _relations_ with Hinata?

Kiba chuckled at Naruto's flustered expression before he began walking again, snapping to signal his dog to follow.

"I honestly haven't seen her," he called over his shoulder. "No one has."

Naruto stood there, nodding to himself as he absorbed the information. Even her closest associates had seen her? (Supposing Kiba wasn't lying.)

But if that was the case, where could she be?

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of his obnoxiously loud ringtone. Without lifting his head from his pillow, he blindly reached for his phone on his nightstand, missing the first two times, but capturing it the third.

He pressed the device to his ear and muttered a sleepy, "Go for Uzumaki."

" _Hi, umm, sir… I'm so sorry to wake you… but you said to call you immediately no matter what the time…_ "

"Get on with it, Konohamaru," Naruto grumbled, his bleary eyes fluttered open to glance at the clock.

4:43 AM.

It actually wasn't as early as he thought. His alarm would be going off in about fifteen minutes anyway.

" _It's Hyuuga, sir…_ " Konohamaru began and Naruto's eyes shot open. " _My contact over in Customs told me she managed to catch a flight to Kiri with a counterfeit passport."_

"And?!" he asked eagerly.

" _I'm sorry, Boss, that's all I have…"_

"No! No! You're fine!" Naruto ripped the blankets off himself as he jumped out of bed. "This is great, thank you for calling me!"

He hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed before pulling on a clean shirt. Despite the early hour, Naruto was energized. He finally knew where she was and even better, violating her no-fly restriction and traveling on a counterfeit passport was a fraud charge he could actually arrest her for. It was minuscule compared to her other crimes but at least it was something.

He was so close to catching her he could taste it.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he chanted, his shoulder pressed his phone to his ear as he threw a few essentials into an overnight bag. She probably had about a six to eight hour lead on him, but Naruto was still optimistic he would be able to find her.

" _It's early, Naruto_ ," Chief Kaskashi answered the phone with a grumble. " _I haven't even had my coffee yet_."

"Sorry about that Chief, but this is urgent. I got a tip that Hyuuga violated her no-fly using a counterfeit passport to get to Kiri. I already reached out to our counterparts in Water Country, they said we can send someone to get her, and I'm requesting that you let it be me."

" _Don't you think a retrieval is a little below your position?"_ he questioned.

It was. Naruto was the deputy chief of his division, and a simple entry-level agent, like Konohamaru, could probably be sent to do it, but…

"I have a personal investment in this case," Naruto explained. "You know I've been working tirelessly on the Konoha Gallery heist since it happened a few months ago, and I'm confident she was at the center of it."

Kakashi sighed, " _alright, do what you want. Just keep me in the loop._ "

"Will do, Chief!" he grinned. Naruto threw his bag over his shoulder, rushing out of his apartment to catch the next flight to Kiri.

* * *

The flight didn't take long, or at least it hadn't felt very long. Naruto was consumed in his research the entire time, trying to narrow down where exactly Hinata may be. He really needed to hit the ground running the moment they landed.

It was early evening when he encountered the first person who recognized Hinata's photograph and they mentioned she was heading toward the beach. Naruto had rented a car from the airport so he drove down the coastline, hoping she would still be there.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in soft hues of orange. It was a gorgeous scene he probably would've appreciated if his attention wasn't so consumed scanning the shore.

His heart nearly leapt from his chest when he spotted a lone figure, sitting near the water on a secluded patch of beach.

Got her.

Naruto threw his car in park and marched down the beach in her direction, too excited by his find to worry about the sand seeping into his shoes with every step.

Hinata was sitting, her knees curled up against her chest and facing out toward the water. Her dark, midnight blue hair rustled in the soft sea breeze. She was wearing a white linen dress, which he supposed was appropriate for the beach, but the outfit seemed oddly innocent for Hinata.

"You used a counterfeit passport just to take a vacation?"

She didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice, almost like she expected him to show up. Her pale gaze remained fixed on the waves lapping up on the shore as Hinata exhaled a heavy sigh. "I just needed to get away, get some space to really think."

"Don't tell me you're debating giving up your life of crime," Naruto teased, his arms crossing as he stood a few feet behind her.

"Maybe," she muttered, hugging herself tighter, and he was stunned by her honesty.

Hinata finally peeked over her shoulder to look at him when he didn't immediately reply. His confusion only grew when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He never imagined Hinata Hyuuga could look so vulnerable.

Naruto was unsure of what to do or what to say. When he showed up to arrest her he expected her usual overt flirtation and maybe a dirty joke about handcuffs.

Something happened to her since she fell off the grid... but what? What could have had such a profound impact on her? She turned back toward the water and shook her head at his continued silence.

"What happened to you?" He heard himself say, but then immediately cringed. Hinata seemed unperturbed, despite that being arguably the least sensitive or tactful thing to say to a crying woman.

Wait… why did he care? She wasn't some teary eyed woman he stumbled upon on this beach, she was the criminal he had been hunting for months.

"If you were going to run away you should have picked a country without extradition," Naruto said, redirecting the conversation to his original objective. "Come on, stand up, we're going back to Konoha. I won't use cuffs if you cooperate… and _keep your hands to yourself_."

She chuckled lightly at the emphasis on his last comment, but it was tired and sad. Hinata slowly pushed herself up to stand and turned around to face him. Blue eyes observed her a moment and his heart dropped.

Even under her loose fitting linen dress, he could see the swell of her stomach. He couldn't stop staring at the bump that told everyone she was with child, probably halfway through her pregnancy at that point.

His gaze flickered back up to her bored expression. "Are we going or what?"

He couldn't even speak. An uncomfortable jealous knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He supposed a part of him knew he wasn't the only man in her life, but he never expected something like this to happen in the time she was missing.

"Who the fuck got you pregnant?" he blurted. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed before she began walking up the beach toward the street where his rental car was parked.

Okay, so maybe that was none of his business, but he couldn't just drop the subject. She walked past him and his head turned to follow her. "Wait, at least tell me how far along you are."

Hinata stopped walking, standing there silently with her shoulders slumped. "About four months," she murmured.

Four months? He would've guessed further along, what with the size of her bump, but he supposed she was a petite woman, it made sense that she would show more than — wait, what the fuck?! Four months?!

"Wait, what the fuck?! Four months?!" he repeated out loud. "Th-that was how long ago...we…" he couldn't even finish his sentence, suddenly feeling light-headed.

He stared at her with wide blue eyes, his heart was pounding so fast, his chest physically hurt. Each passing breath was harder to inhale.

It was like the beach had suddenly morphed into a vat quicksand and he was sinking into the earth.

She didn't respond and just started walking again.

"Hinata!" he yelled, his voice surprisingly desperate. She turned to look at him, her lavender eyes welling with fresh tears.

"Who… who's baby is that?" his voice was quiet, anxious.

Her hands fisted the fabric of her dress as she clenched her eyes shut and turned away to hide her face. "It's _my_ baby, so don't you worry about it."

She started marching up the beach again and before he knew it, he was running after her, begging her to stop. Naruto grabbed her wrist and when she tried to struggle, he pulled her tight against his chest.

"Please, Hinata." His warm hand cradled her cheek, forcing her to look at him, as his thumb gently swiped away a tear.

"Is…" he swallowed, his mouth struggling to form the words. "...is it my baby?"

She still wouldn't meet his gaze. "He is."

" _He?_ " Big tears began to form in Naruto's eyes, blurring his vision. "Oh my god."

A son… he was going to have _a son_?! _A family_?!

His heart was aching in his chest, so overwhelmed with emotion. To have a family of his own was something he had always longed for.

He couldn't wait to tell… suddenly his brow furrowed.

He couldn't tell anyone.

What was he supposed to say? He knocked up his not-girlfriend, who also just happened to be a wanted criminal?!

"I knew it," Hinata sighed with a shake of her head, her pale gaze swirling with disappointment.

"I-I didn't say anything," Naruto defended weakly, his hold on her softening.

"You didn't have to, your face said it all. I already knew this wasn't going to work out, that's why I didn't bother telling you."

"You should have told me sooner! I could've —"

"Could've what?!" she snapped, pushing against his chest to free herself from his grasp. "Could've told me to get rid of him!?"

"What?!" Naruto blanched. "Nobody said that!"

"The last time we saw each other you told me _you hated me_. How was I supposed to think you'd react?!"

There was really no way for him to refute that, but still! "Hinata… I-I'm not a bad guy!"

"Oh, of course, I'm the bad guy, right?!" she scowled, but her lip was trembling like she was forcing back the pain. " _A liar, a thief_ — hmm, what else? oh yeah! — _a conniving fucking bitch_."

Naruto gaped at her for a moment, his mouth struggling to pick which of his contradicting thoughts he should say out loud. He never expected her to throw his words from so many months ago back at him. "Please Hinata... you know I didn't mean that."

"Didn't you though?" Hinata scoffed in his face.

One moment she was crying and the next she was screaming at him. He'd never seen Hinata lose her cool, and now it seemed her emotions were all over the place.

Naruto couldn't tell if it was the stress of the situation or the pregnancy hormones. Maybe she was hangry. (Or possibly a combination of the three.) Should he offer to get her something to eat?

He desperately needed to regain control of the situation and get Hinata to calm down.

Nervous blue eyes glanced around, the sun was falling below the horizon and the sky was growing dark. "Can we please go somewhere else? To talk?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head away but nodded her agreement.

The car he rented from the airport seemed a bit too impersonal, so he guided her to a little beachside inn nearby and asked for the first room available.

Neither spoke as they entered the small suite, but at least it seemed Hinata had regained her composure.

The room was decorated in a cliched beach theme with white wood furniture, little nautical knick knacks and paintings of seagulls on the walls. The big glass balcony door faced toward the water, letting the low hanging moon shine its faint light into the room.

"Umm, are you hungry? We could order some room service," Naruto suggested as he flipped through a menu on the little rattan desk. He hoped a little food would help stabilize her mood so that they could really talk and figure out what to do.

"I'm only hungry for you," Hinata purred. Before his brain could register the feeling of her generous chest press against his back, her hands had reached around and started unzipping his pants.

"What are you —?!" After his momentary shock wore off, he grabbed her hands and his undone pants slumped around his trim hips. Naruto whipped around to face her.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself," he warned, trying his best to put on a serious tone.

Even though this was the kind of behavior he initially expected, her mood swings were making his head spin.

Hinata pouted, but it was only for a moment before a mischievous smile spread across her lips. "Keep my hands to myself? I think I can do that."

Without breaking eye contact with him, she peeled off her white dress to reveal nothing but a negligible pair of blush pink panties underneath. Hinata laid down in the center of the big bed, her indigo hair splayed around her head like a dark halo. Her delicate fingers skated over her bare breasts and down her stomach.

His blue gaze was fixed on her little baby bump, or at least it was until she slipped her hand into the front of her panties. Hinata's back arched and her head pressed into the pillows, letting out a shameless little moan as she teased herself in front of him.

"Ooh~" she sighed as her fingers traced over her wet slit. "Do you ever think about the way you fucked me up against your bedroom wall when you touch yourself?"

He did, but he wasn't about to admit it. And he didn't want to admit (even to himself) that her naughty question and the sinful little display she put on was making his breath grow shallow.

Hinata's pale eyes fluttered open, making sure she had all of Naruto's attention. She seductively bit her lip as he crawled on to the bed toward her.

She recognized that hungry look in his ocean eyes, and the sight sent a throbbing need to her core. Hinata was fully convinced she'd won until he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Well, isn't this a familiar sight," she smirked.

"I brought us here to talk." His voice was stern, despite his internal struggle not to let his gaze drift down to her bare chest. The heady smell of her arousal lingered on her fingers and invaded his senses.

"Don't kid yourself, baby," she taunted. "Why would you get us a hotel room if you didn't want this? Why not take me to a cafe or something?"

He didn't have a good response to that. Her questions had him questioning his own motivations and her bare body beneath him was making it hard to focus. "I… uh, wanted us to have privacy for our conversation."

"Mmm, or privacy for something else?" Hinata hummed suggestively.

"I thought you were mad about the stuff I said."

"I generously decided to forgive you," she smiled with mock sweetness.

"Um, okay," Naruto nodded. Would it be weird to say he was relieved? "But that doesn't change the fact that we still have a lot of things to talk about."

"Fuck, Naruto! What?! What do you want to talk about?!" she snapped, her brows pinched together in frustration. "How fucked up this whole situation is?! Any way you slice it, this baby is only going to have one parent. Either me, and I'm constantly running away from you... Or you, and I'm in fucking jail!"

"Hinata…" he mumbled sadly, but nothing more came out. He knew there was nothing he could say to really comfort her.

"Just shut up, okay?" she grumbled. "I don't need your pity. I need you to take your pants off."

"I —" he began, but she interrupted him.

"Have you ever been so stressed that you don't even feel like yourself anymore?" Hinata stared up at him with earnest opal eyes. Her voice was soft, pleading. "The idea of being responsible for another human being makes me nauseous, on top of the fact that making that human being inside my body _also_ makes me nauseous!"

Naruto had been internally freaking out since he discovered she was pregnant thirty minutes ago, he couldn't imagine how she had been coping for weeks now... alone… and knowing he was hunting her…

He slowly released her wrists. Even though he had just been doing his job, he suddenly felt guilty for adding to her predicament.

"Please Naruto, if you really don't hate me..." He couldn't resist leaning closer as her fingers softly caressed his cheek. "...just let me forget for a little while. I just want to pretend my life is simple again, back when the biggest question on my mind was how I was going to get you naked again."

He didn't know why that made him blush, but he was somewhat relieved to learn that her constant attempts to seduce him were more than just some tactic to distract the lead detective of her case.

But then in that brief moment he lost his concentration, he realized he lost control of the situation, too. Hinata pushed against his chest and rolled on top of him to reverse their position.

In the back of his mind, Naruto knew it wasn't a good idea to be entertaining her advances, but he didn't even pretend to put up a fight. Unconsciously his hands wandered over her hips, pulling her soft body tighter against himself.

"You already know how I feel about you, you know how much I _crave_ you," Hinata purred as she dragged her lips against his neck. His pulse was racing as her hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Now imagine that times ten. That's what these pregnancy hormones are doing to me, okay? I want you _so bad_."

The way she moaned against his ear, had Naruto's eyes fluttering closed, forgetting completely about the very important conversation they should be having.

She teased his earlobe with a soft bite before whispering, "And we can go ahead skip the part where you lie and say you're not interested, I can already feel your cock."

His brow furrowed and a soft sigh escaped his lips when she began grinding her heated center against him.

How does that saying go? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

What about fool me three times? Maybe he was just fooling himself.

Naruto tried to remind himself how wrong it was to indulge in Hinata, but the moment her lips pressed against his, it was like nothing else mattered. She always seemed to ignite this possessive, unadulterated lust inside him.

He just had to have her. He _needed_ her.

His fingers tangled into her dark hair as he pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Hinata continued rocking against his growing need, making herself moan into his mouth.

His wet tongue slipped against hers in a familiar, sensual dance. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and yet his body remembered hers like she would forever be imprinted on his skin.

Despite the rational part of his brain screaming in protest, he just couldn't stop himself. She felt too good, tasted too good.

Naruto sat up with her straddling his lap, only breaking their kiss to allow her to tear off his shirt. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving hot, wet kisses in his wake as his hands found purchase on her generous mounds. They somehow seemed bigger, and the way she trembled and sighed as he groped her breasts told him they were more sensitive, too.

Naruto smirked as he dragged his lips against her collarbone before venturing lower. Hinata inhaled a sharp gasp that quickly devolved into a shuddering moan when his hot tongue flicked over her tender peaks.

His hand tweaked one hardened nipple while his mouth worked the other, softly biting and sucking, eliciting breathy little whimpers from her lips. Her fingers pulled at his blonde hair as she cried out with pleasure, his deliciously torturous ministrations making heat pool between her thighs.

"Fuck, Naruto~" Hinata mewled, grinding herself harder against his stiff cock, desperate for some relief. "Please!~ I need you inside me."

Her wanton little moans and her breathless plea made his mind fuzzy. In a frenzy, they shed the last few layers of clothing that separated them and fell back onto the bed.

Naruto relished the feeling of their bare chests pressed against each other, their hearts beating as one as she kissed him again and again. He groaned against her lips at the feeling her soft hand wrap around his aching cock. She stroked his length a few times before aligning him at her slick entrance, his tip immediately coated in her silky juices.

They sighed in unison as her hips slowly sunk down, her damp folds easily parting to take every inch of his thick cock inside her. Hinata planted her hands against his broad chest, and swiveled her hips, adjusting to the pleasant stretch. "You feel so good, baby," she breathed.

Fuck, she felt _so_ good.

Naruto had missed the high, the euphoria he experienced being buried in her tight warmth.

He hadn't been intimate with anyone since her, telling himself he was much too busy with work, but a part of it may have been this perverse sense of loyalty. It truly didn't make any sense, so Naruto actively chose to ignore it and buried himself in his investigations.

His breath hitched as she began lifting her hips before dropping back down, quickly setting a fervent pace. His hands groped her round bottom, watching her heavy breasts bounce as she rode his cock.

God, she was as sexy as ever.

The quiet room soon filled with the lewd sounds of their coupling, mumbled curses, and breathless moaning.

His hips bucked up to meet her, making her cry out as he hit her deeper than before. The way her wet core squeezed his cock had Naruto drowning in pleasure; the sharp pain of her nails biting into his muscled pecs was the only thing grounding him as he filled her again and again.

"Fuck~" Hinata sighed as he reached between her quivering thighs and strummed her swollen clit with his thumb. The added sensation pushing her closer to the edge.

The heat swirling behind her half-lidded gaze had Naruto hypnotized. Her lips were parted, panting soft praises as she pushed back her dark hair. He could feel her muscles growing ever more taut, her tight warmth squeezing him tighter with each thrust.

"Oh god… Naruto~" she whined as her orgasm consumed her. The painfully sweet sound of his name on her lips had his grip on her ass tightening. He found himself pulling her down harder as the tension mounting deep in his core became unbearable.

His eyes fell closed with a groan as he succumbed to the overwhelming sensation. The feeling of her wet heat milking his hard cock pushed him over that blissful edge.

Naruto breathed her name like a prayer as the pressure building inside him exploded into waves of pulsing pleasure. He spilled his release inside her without thought. It wasn't like she could get any more pregnant.

Drained from her powerful orgasm, Hinata collapsed on top of him. Her sweat-slicked chest mashed against his own as his fingers traced absent patterns against the bare skin of her back. Even as their breath calmed, he was reluctant to pull out, wanting instead to savor every last second.

But eventually, she rolled off of him, landing on the bed beside him with a satiated sigh.

Naruto was surprisingly exhausted, his body humming with satisfaction from the gratifying release, but he was afraid to close his eyes and risk Hinata disappearing on him again.

For some reason, as they settled beside one another Naruto felt compelled to wrap Hinata in his warm embrace. He pulled her back against his chest, her body molding perfectly against his own as his hand rested protectively against the swell of her stomach.

He was suddenly struck by the unexpected intimacy of their position, realizing they never snuggled like this before.

Naruto didn't say a word, fearing she may protest any conversation. So instead he just held her close and breathed her in, her hair smelt like the salty sea air. For a moment he let himself imagine how it might've been to have a baby with Hinata without all the complications their chosen careers brought into the equation.

They laid there with their bodies tangled together for several long, silent moments, allowing their post-coital glow to fade and the harsh reality of their situation to return to the forefront of their minds.

"Did you ever think after the way your parents fucked you up, that you shouldn't have kids, because there was no way you wouldn't fuck them up?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

He honestly didn't, but Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he didn't consider himself fucked up or if it was because...

"I… I never knew my parents," he confessed. "They died when I was really little."

Then again, maybe their absence fucked him up.

"That's really fucking sad," she replied and he felt her hand give his a comforting squeeze. "But hey, look on the bright side, besides your pull out game being absolute shit, you ended up a pretty decent guy even without them."

Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh, amused she could somehow craft a response that contained sympathy, a joke, and a compliment.

"Hinata," he sighed, hugging her tighter. "I want to be a decent guy. I want to do right by you and this baby. I just... I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?" The desperation was evident in his voice.

He had responsibilities, he had a job to do. But now he also had an unborn son, and it seemed the right thing to do for one was the worst thing to do for the other.

She detangled herself from his hold and sat up to face him. Serious pale eyes met blue. "If you really want to help, then tell everyone you couldn't find me and just let me disappear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been requesting a second part to this fic since I posted it, but I told them, all the ideas I had will only hurt you and they said they wanted it anyway. So happy valentine's day, my gift to you is heartbreak! haha I do hope you enjoyed it though!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments (pls be nice!).
> 
> don't forget to check out my other fics and follow me on twitter @vegebul_soup!


End file.
